Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ At home in civilization as much as the wilderness, the rough and ready Guide is a person of the world. This intrepid individual travels extensively, often as a cultural attaché or long-term observer for an intelligence and military outfit, setting up contacts and paving the way for regional operations. His uncanny skill at navigating the dangerous streets of the world’s largest cities and the world’s most remote countries makes him a highly valued asset to any mission team, particularly one operating in unfamiliar places or circumstances. Attributes: Wisdom and Charisma are vital for the Guide, helping him navigate new terrain and work effectively with others. Core Ability 'Cultured' You pick up all the little details most people miss — even when you’re overwhelmed in a foreign land. You make all Notice checks as active checks. Class Abilities 'Friends in Low Places I' You can quickly plug into any local network, scouting the lay of the land. Soon, it’s as if you’ve been operating there forever. At Level 1, the time and money required for you to perform any Canvass Area check are reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 10 minutes and $10). Further, at any time during the same mission after you’ve made a successful Canvass Area check, the time required for you to make a Black Market check in the same area is reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 hour). 'Friends in Low Places II' At Level 5, the time and money required for you to perform any Canvass Area check are reduced to 1/4 standard (rounded down, minimum 10 minutes and $10). Further, at any time during the same mission after you’ve made a successful Canvass Area check, the time required for you to make a Black Market check in the same area is reduced to 1/4 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 hour). 'Friends in Low Places III' At Level 9, the time and money required for you to perform any Canvass Area check are reduced to 1/10 standard (rounded down, minimum 10 minutes and $10). Further, at any time during the same mission after you’ve made a successful Canvass Area check, the time required for you to make a Black Market check in the same area is reduced to 1/10 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 hour). 'Home Turf' At Level 2, you gain the Home Turf feat. 'Forage' You find useful items in the unlikeliest places. At Level 3, once per session, you may spend 1 hour scouring a 500 ft. × 500 ft. area for useful gear or other items. At the end of this time, you may make a Gear check. With success, you find 1 Common Item of your choice. Unless the GC determines otherwise, the chosen item must be native to the surrounding terrain (i.e. a flashlight may not be found in an unexplored jungle, and a roll of tape may not be found in a sealed Mayan temple). At Level 7, with a successful Gear check, you find either 2 Common Items or 1 Caliber I gear pick, with the same restrictions. '“Any Time, Any Place”' At Levels 4 and 8, once per mission as a free action you gain a temporary terrain feat of your choice until the end of the current mission. 'Interpreter' You often act as a cultural attaché for their team. At Level 4, when you’re part of a team Cultures, Streetwise, or Survival check, you may substitute your skill bonus for the bonus identified by the situation at hand. If more than 1 character possesses this ability, the character with the highest applicable bonus may use it. 'Backup I' You maintain a vast circle of diversely qualified friends who can help out in a pinch. At Level 5, once per session, you may call upon a friend to assist you. This friend’s disposition toward you is Supportive. He shows up 1d6 hours after he’s summoned and helps with 1 task that may be completed by the end of the current scene. The friend is a Tier I standard NPC of any type, chosen when you summon him (see page 453). He possesses a Grade VIII skill of your choice (see page 443), as well as 1 Caliber I gear pick of your choice. This item leaves with the friend at the end of the current scene. 'Backup II' At Level 9, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session and the friend is a Tier II standard NPC with a Caliber II item. 'Overland Shortcut' At Level 6, you may always take 10 with Knowledge checks made to navigate or determine your current position. Further, when your team travels over overland, it moves as if the terrain were 1 grade less rugged (i.e. you move through jungle/swamp/mountain as if it’s arctic/forest, arctic/forest as if it’s plains/desert, and plains/desert at your base travel rate). For more information about overland travel, consult Table 2.22: Overland Travel. 'Local Hero' At Level 7, you gain the Local Hero feat. 'Go Native' At Level 8, when you make a Cultures check, you may roll twice and keep the result you prefer. 'Master of Camouflage' At Level 10, any time you’re considered in an area that you’ve designated as your home turf, or within non-urban terrain for which you possess the matching terrain feat, you’re instead considered . This ability is negated for 1 minute when you move faster than 1⁄2 your standard speed (rounded up), take any attack action, or otherwise draw attention to yourself (e.g. shouting, drawing a weapon). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes